


猎物 II 12

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: * BDSM预警* S0M1预警* 警官赫 vs 设计师海* 请大家自行避雷* 本章预警：没啥预警
Kudos: 4





	猎物 II 12

李东海尽可能保持理智安全地驱车前往石佳说的医院，一路小跑到了病房门口却迟迟不敢压下门把推门进去， 他害怕看到李赫宰见到他时失望的眼神。

他像是一个做错事的小孩，站在门外扣弄着手指，直到有护士走过来要进病房检查的时候，他才乖乖地给护士让出道，然后跟在护士身后进门。

看到李赫宰的时候李东海的眼眶就红了。他瘦了不少，脸上还带着一些没有被整理的胡渣，黑眼圈重的有些吓人，脸色也不好。

大笨蛋，一个人的时候就不会好好照顾自己吗？

石佳看着出现在病房里的男人，招了招手让他走过来，“您好，我是石佳。”

“您好，李东海。”李东海对着女生礼貌性地点了点头，随后又将目光放在了床上的男人身上。

“嗯……其他警察厅的同事出去买吃的了，您来了我在这里也不太方便，我就去找他们一起回警察厅了。”石佳看出眼前这个男人担忧的神情，觉得上次告白被现任直接抓到实在太过于尴尬，找了一个借口就背着包走了。

“好的，我会照顾他的，谢谢您了。”

把石佳送走以后，李东海才坐到病床边上的一把小椅子上，伸手用手指头轻轻摩挲着李赫宰的指头，感受着因冰凉的液体输进血液而有些凉的手。

伸手向前轻轻握住李赫宰冰凉的手指，李东海轻声开口说道：“赫啊，我好想你。”

“我让你这么难过吗？你怎么把自己折腾成了这样，你知道我进来看到你这样的时候心里有多疼吗？”

“我在你眼里肯定是一个特别坏的人吧，有未婚妻了还来招惹你，可我这么多年唯一爱上的人就只有你啊，你快点好起来听我跟你解释好不好。”

李东海握着李赫宰的手说着自己这么多天的想念，对李赫宰的心疼还有他的爱意。他其实害怕李赫宰醒过来以后会生气地让他离开，但他却一刻也不想再离开李赫宰了。

就只是呆呆地坐在床边看着李赫宰，但因为这几天两个人吵架，他给李赫宰打了好几十通电话也没有得到回应，晚上一个人在自己的大房子里觉得冷清地不行，躺在床上怎么也睡不着，现在只是感受着那人在他身边，便觉得安心。紧绷的神经放松下来，让李东海趴在床边睡着了。

所以李赫宰醒过来的时候一眼就看到了床边毛茸茸的小脑袋，感受着自己的手指头被那人攥在手心里，像是一股暖流从指尖流到了心里。

再见到熟悉的人，李赫宰没有想象中的生气和难过，心里涌上来的只有想念。他真的很想李东海，就连刚刚晕倒了在睡梦中，都还总是浮现出他的身影。

李赫宰知道他栽了，栽在李东海这里了。他告诉自己，只要李东海跟他解释清楚未婚妻是怎么回事，他就什么也不管地选择原谅他。

小脑袋一晃一晃地有转醒的趋势，李赫宰也不避讳他的目光，还是死死盯在李东海身上，直到有些迷糊的小脑袋慢慢抬起，意识从睡梦中逐渐清醒过来，两人四目相对时，李东海才开始慌张。

“你……你醒啦？有哪里不舒服吗？”

李赫宰摇了摇头，没有出声。

“那……你渴了吗？我给你倒杯热水。”

说罢，李东海便准备将交缠在一起的手抽出来去给李赫宰倒水，却被那人提前一步用力抓紧，随之而来的是他想念而又熟悉的嗓音，“东海……”

那人只是简简单单地喊了一遍他的名字，李东海就已经不争气地红了眼眶，眼里开始慢慢聚集起水雾，眼泪不受控制地顺着脸颊滑落下来一滴，让李东海慌张地抬起另一只手快速将脸上的泪水抹去。

“诶，我也没凶你，也没有不理你，你哭什么啊。”在一起这么久也没见李东海哭过，那人大多时候都像是一个小恶魔，闹得他头疼。那天从李东海家里出来，那人抱着他哭得他心碎，但那个时候他想要自己待一会冷静下来，才狠心地把人丢在那里一个人走了。

但那个时候李赫宰就知道，他最怕李东海哭了。

“赫……”带着小鼻音唤了一声男友的名字。

“嗯？”

李东海低着头看着自己的鞋尖，闷闷地开口说道：“我以为你醒了会生气地不想见我。”

“你都已经一个多星期不接我电话了。”

明明是他做错了事，怎么反倒控诉起自己来了。李赫宰有些无奈地叹了口气，“你未婚妻上来就给我这么大的惊喜，还不允许我生气的？”

说到安倩，李东海就慌张地抬起头看着李赫宰，还没有经过大脑，嘴巴就已经下意识地开始说道：“她不是我真正的未婚妻，你听我解释解释嘛。”

李赫宰对着李东海挑了挑眉，示意他继续说。

“我家跟她家是世交，我们俩又从小一起玩，她的性格像个男孩，不像其他女孩那样拘谨，所以我们相处得很好。结果差不多等我们俩都长大了，爸妈们就想撮合我们，但那个时候我已经知道自己喜欢的是男人了，就跟她约定假订婚，两个人如果遇上想结婚的人再去跟爸妈说取消订婚。”

“我跟她只是表面上的伴侣，真的没什么的。”

李东海一五一十地交代了安倩跟他的事情，但说完了半天也不见李赫宰出声，害怕那人不原谅他要跟他分手，心里一委屈又开始掉眼泪。

“怎么又哭了？”李赫宰抬起手温柔地将那人脸上的泪水擦掉。

“赫宰……”李东海侧了侧头将脸靠在李赫宰手心，“你别跟我分手……”

李赫宰有些无奈地想带开眼前这个人的小脑袋瓜看看里面到底是啥样的，他还一句话也没说呢，怎么就想到分手了。

“我什么时候说要跟你分手了？”

“我都跟你解释完了，你也不吭声，肯定在想要怎么跟我说分手。”

“我就不能消化一下你说的啊？”手离开李东海的脸挪到鼻子，有些生气地捏了捏那人的鼻尖，“那你为什么之前没告诉过我你这位未婚妻的存在。”

床边被李赫宰抓紧的手指轻轻扣弄着李赫宰的手指头，有些讨饶的意味，“我跟你在一起的时候满心满眼都是你嘛，我就把她给忘了。”

“她要是没有突然出现，我还真没想起来我还有个未婚妻。”李东海皱了皱鼻子，小声嘟囔道。

“啧，负心汉。”

“哼！我才不是！本来就不是真的未婚妻，哪来的负心汉！”李东海看着李赫宰没有那么生气了，小脾气又回来了，还没有嘚瑟一会呢，又想起来那人还没有原谅自己，气焰一下就被灭了，小脑袋又耷拉了下来。

伸手将李赫宰想要缩回去的手抓回来贴在脸侧蹭了蹭，对着那人撒娇道：“赫，我错了，你原谅我吧。我会跟爸妈说清楚，把订婚取消了的。”

“我只想要跟你结婚。”

李东海这句话深深击中了李赫宰，让李赫宰有一瞬间的晃神。

李东海想要跟他结婚吗？

“李东海，你爱我吗？”

李东海看着李赫宰的眼睛，坚定又深情，“爱，很爱你，也只爱你。”

“你以后还会让我这样不安吗？”

“不会，再也不会了。从今以后，只有你一个人。”

“好。”李赫宰轻轻地笑了一声，“过来亲亲我，我就原谅你。”

李东海听到李赫宰的话还有些不确定，呆呆地愣在原地不敢上前，直到那人有些不开心地再次开口，“怎么？不想亲我？那我可不原谅你了。”

这次没有一丝犹豫，李东海向前一步低头吻住了李赫宰的唇。唇舌交缠，两人吻了好久才舍得放开。

“真的原谅我了？”

李赫宰相信李东海说的，想通了自己并不是第三者了当然也没有什么好纠结的，何况他也很爱很爱李东海。

不过李赫宰转念一想，安倩挂着个未婚妻的名号，在各大场合跟李东海出双入对，心里免不了有些吃味。

有些生气地张嘴咬住了李东海的耳垂，开口说道：

“还有一个条件。”

“下次，我要当dom。”

TBC


End file.
